


Lovesick

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahahahahaha, Anyways, BUT A MILLION SUNS!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hanahaki Disease, Kageyama is a little shit, M/M, PINKTORIAS WRATH RAINS UPON YOU WITH THE FURY OF NOT ONE THOUSAND SUNS, ahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, also, and so ends my ridiculous amount of tags, another indulgent piece of shit, anyways., at least in the bad end, bad tsukki, basically for sending tsukki and yamaguchi instead of say, but idk anything else to add bc i dont have anything else to say, but thats ok, but with more dying and less singing, especially yamaguchi but yamaguchi doesnt even play a big role wtf, hanahaki, hinata is a dick, hinata is a less little shit, hinatas.......... maybe less gay but still gay, i might rewrite this lol, i think ive had more tags than this tho, idk - Freeform, im gay youre gay, ive decided this is called a die-along bc you die along with kageyama, kageyama screams, kind of like a sing-along, literally everyone is gay, oh wait yes i do, oh yeah, ok anyway, so um, suga or daichi, thats ok, theres gonna be a bad end and a good end, theyre all dorks, this storys gay, tsukishima is a dick, uh yeah ill get on with it, ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, what was i tagging, whatever, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment Kageyama was fine; and the next, he was skidding into the bathroom, coughing up the petals of a pink camellia.</p><p>Kageyama is sick with hanahaki. Hinata is incredibly oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to die along, my friends.

"Would you stop worrying, you dumbass? I'm fine!" Kageyama muttered through his sick mask, too busy waving Hinata off to think about what he was saying.  
Truth be told, Kageyama was certainly not fine. He had a lot of problems in his life. The most recent and dangerous problem looking him straight in the face was hanahaki.  
It had become a big problem for the entire world as of late. People were experiencing love-sickness, Hinata had joked while they were watching a story on the news about it.  
Simply put, people were growing flowers inside their lungs and coughing them up because their love was unreciprocated.  
Kageyama hadn't read up much on it, because he hadn't much cared. But now he cared. Because he was suffering from it.  
One moment he was fine, sitting on the couch at Hinata’s house, the short boy leaned against his arm; and the next, he was skidding into the bathroom, coughing up the petals of a pink camellia (yes he'd looked up his flower type) into the toilet.  
He knew instantly his one sided love was Hinata. Who else? Hinata surely didn't love him; he only saw Kageyama as a friend. That's where it ended.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata's padded footsteps were gradually getting louder, indicating he was nearing the bathroom. "Are you okay?"  
Kageyama quickly flushed the toilet before Hinata could see the petals, then stood up too fast for his own liking. He gripped the counter as dizziness overcame him.  
"I-I..." He hesitated for a moment. "I just got really sick all of a sudden..." Technically, it wasn't a lie, right? It was just a small altering of the truth.  
"Oh, jeez..." Hinata muttered. "Want me to walk you home?"  
"N-no!" Kaneyama knew things could take a turn for the worst if the fluffy boy came along. "I mean, uh, it's not worth the trouble. I'm sure I'll be fine getting home myself." He allowed his normal cold look to slip onto his face, letting his slight glare focus on Hinata.  
"Oh. Are you sure? Because if you're sick, you shouldn-"  
"Tch! I'll be okay." Kageyama growled at him.  
After that, he'd walked home in the cold, alone and wishing he’d let Hinata come.  
That had been three days ago. And since then, Hinata seemed to have caught on that something was wrong.  
"You don't really seem fine." Hinata countered, jolting Kageyama out of his thoughts. "You've been getting sick a lot lately."  
"And that's all it is! Sick! That's why I have this, idiot!" Kageyama snapped, pointing at his mask and turning away from sweeping the gym floor to glare at Hinata.  
Hinata just pouted back at him. "It doesn't seem like that's all it is."  
Kageyama groaned and went back to sweeping.  
It had been getting harder to hide his hanahaki from Hinata. It didn't help that Hinata was always so close to him, making him flustered without even knowing it...  
Kageyama suddenly felt a burning sensation in his lungs. Dropping his broom, he pulled down his mask and ran off to the bathroom. 'Damn it,' he thought, gasping for air as he sputtered on petals. The flowery nuisances fluttered innocently down into the toilet, mocking him.  
Most of his upper body hurt from vomiting the petals almost nonstop since he started. His lungs ached and his mouth always had a bittersweet taste. His throat burned.  
But even worse than the pain was when there was nothing to alert him of the flowers. Sometimes while talking to or about Hinata, petals would make their way into his mouth. He had to start wearing a half mask.  
He couldn't think about this anymore. Another bout of petals was rushing forth. He choked and sputtered once more, coughing up petals.  
Suddenly he heard a gasp from behind. Damn it! It had to be Hinata, they were the only two in the gym!  
Indeed, Hinata was standing there. He knelt down beside Kageyama and held a hand on his back, waiting for the coughing fit to end.  
Unfortunately for Kageyama, this only made it worse. The coughing fit grew stronger. Petals were everywhere.  
And Hinata had no idea why it got worse. He just backed away, waiting for Kageyama to stop.  
Eventually he did stop, backing away from the toilet with gasped breaths.  
"Kageyama..." Hinata murmured. "How long? Who is it?"  
Kageyama did not look at Hinata. He couldn't.  
"Not long. Four days." He mumbled.  
Hinata was surprised... was Kageyama avoiding his other question? "Who is it, Kageyama...?"  
Kageyama picked up a stray camellia petal from the floor. "... I... I prefer not to say..." He coughed again, and a few more petals came fluttering out.  
"Okay. That's okay, Kageyama." Hinata knelt again, but refrained from touching him. "Are you gonna... y'know... get it removed?"  
"It's a pink camellia you know. The first result for symbolism Google brought up was longing. Heh..."  
Hinata stared at him. Had he seriously not decided? Or worse, he chose to not get it removed? Either way, he figured he wouldn't press the subject...  
"So this is what you were hiding from me... You played volleyball?! Even with this?!"  
"Yeah. W-who would have in my place?" He faked a short laugh.  
Hinata gaped. "Suga, maybe?!"  
Kageyama brushed his hair from his eyes, staring at the wall. "I... I didn't w-want... you to find out…" Finally, Kageyama let out a sob, burying his face into Hinata's shirt. "I didn't... didn't wanna let... you guys down... just because I'm e-enough of an idiot to fall in love with someone... s-someone... someone who doesn't love me back!" Kageyama cried, leaning against Hinata.  
“You’re not an idiot…” Hinata let him, wrapping an arm around Kageyama, not really caring about the flowers that were starting to cover his lap.

Another few days had gone by, now. Kageyama sat in his bed now, staring at his phone on his bedside table. Hinata had told him to call if his flower was acting up badly, but he knew hearing his voice would only make it worse.  
Kageyama had given up on trying to clean up the flower petals; they covered his house now. It was too much work.  
His body had grown used to hanahaki; it didn't hurt as much anymore, though it still hurt.  
Daichi and Suga had found out from Hinata, who couldn't keep his mouth shut, and he'd earned a temporary suspension from playing.  
He hadn't told anyone who he was in love with. How would he?  
All he could do was deny any guesses from Tanaka and Nishinoya.  
Kageyama sighed and leaned into his bed. What would he do? He'd die if he let the flower continue to grow, but... if he went through with the surgery...  
Again, he glanced to his phone... Hinata...  
Coughing up his pink camellia petals, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Hinata’s number.  
Hinata didn’t waste any time answering. “Kageyama? What is it? Is your hanahaki bad? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?”  
Kageyama took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, he started coughing. Hinata patiently waited for this to stop, staying quiet. Finally when his coughing fit ended, he sighed.  
“… N-no. I’m… I just wanted… to tell you…” Kageyama hesitated. He had to tell him. He had to. He couldn’t let Hinata go on without knowing… he couldn’t die without Hinata knowing.  
“Kageyama?”  
He coughed. “Y-You know what? Maybe you should come over, after all…”  
“Are you su-“  
Kageyama hung up.  
He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to day, so he just panicked and pressed end call.  
Kageyama sighed and stared at his ceiling, hoping Hinata was coming.

“Kageyama?” The sound of Hinata’s clear voice echoed through his empty house.  
Kageyama jolted awake and brushed the petals off his chest almost automatically, glancing around. Had he fallen asleep? He remembered hanging up on Hinata…  
“I’m in here!” Kageyama called. Honestly, he didn’t feel like leaving his bed.  
“Ah,” Hinata was smiling as he pushed the door open slowly. “I thought something bad happened, ’cause you hung up so suddenly.”  
Kageyama nodded, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. “Sorry about that. Had a fit again and I hung up accidentally.” He couldn’t help but feel angry with himself. The lie came so easily. He kept the small smile on his face, though, if only for Hinata’s sake.  
“Mmm… Kageyama?”  
Kageyama felt a shiver go up his spine at the way Hinata had said his name. He coughed up a few flower petals. Yeah, this was definitely love, huh?  
“Y-yeah?” He opened an eye and glanced at Hinata, who was busy making himself comfortable next to him in the bed. He scooted over to give Hinata a big more room.  
“Why don’t you wanna tell me who you love?”  
Kageyama coughed and picked up a plastic bin he was keeping next to his bed. He cringed as he coughed up a gross mix of the pink camellias and the hyssop that had begun to grow as well.  
“I-I don’t think we should talk about this… it’s making the hanahaki worse.” Kageyama mumbled through another mouthful of petals.  
Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. Kageyama hadn’t let him see the petals very much. Surely, though, if he did, he’d say something like, “They’re so pretty!”  
He didn’t really want him to see.  
Hinata finally glanced away. Kageyama coughed a few more times before falling back onto his bed.  
“Sorry,” Hinata murmured. Kageyama didn’t say anything. Instead, he nodded and shut his eyes again.  
“… You can’t go on like this. You have to get the flowers removed. You’ll die, Kageyama, and I don’t want that.”  
Just him saying that caused Kageyama to go for the bin again.  
“Sorry.” Hinata said once more, cringing.  
“I’m fine.” Kageyama gasped between coughs, waving him off.  
“No, you’re not.” Hinata pressed. “Get the flower removed.” He demanded, sitting up and turning to look at Kageyama.  
“I don’t… I-I don’t want to.” Kageyama managed, letting out a heavy breath and setting the bin back on the ground.  
“What?! Wh-why not?!”  
The raven-haired boy glanced away. “I don’t…” He rubbed his neck. “I don’t want to lose my feelings. Plus, the surgery is dangerous. I could die either way…”  
Hinata stared at his friend incredulously. He just shut his eyes and shook his head. “You’re insane.”  
Kageyama leaned back into his pillow with a sigh, staring at his hands. “…Yeah…” He gripped them into fists. “Guess I am.”  
Neither Kageyama nor Hinata noticed the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

A week had passed. Kageyama had since avoided calling Hinata. Well, talking to anyone, really. He’d hardly left his bed, and only really to use the bathroom and get something to eat.  
Kageyama was in his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water, when there was a sudden knock. He couldn’t imagine who else would be at his door; it had to be Hinata.  
He sighed and set his glass down, even though he really needed it.  
Making his way over to the door, he let his thoughts wander. He needed to tell Hinata. He deserved to know. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.  
“… You look terrible.” Said Tsukishima, Yamaguchi standing beside him.  
“Wh… why are you here?” Kageyama asked. His voice was hard but he was too exhausted to put up a glare at him.  
He was surprised to see the two standing in his doorway. He’d been expecting Hinata, who would console him instead of insult him.  
“Hinata is very busy today, so he sent us to check on you for a bit!” Yamaguchi told him. “Tsukki and I are supposed to take care of you today!”  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” ‘Tsukki’ said. As Yamaguchi mumbled a “sorry, Tsukki,” the taller of the two pushed past Kageyama.  
Kageyama, at the moment, could care less. Them? Hinata had sent THEM to TAKE CARE OF HIM?! This had to be some kind of joke. Hinata didn’t actually think they were capable of taking care of him?!  
Well, it didn’t really matter… they were already here, anyway, weren’t they?  
He closed the door and followed the two in, rubbing his temples.  
“What’s that supposed to mean, ‘take care of me’? I can take care of myself just fine.”  
“Hinata didn’t seem to think so.” Tsukishima was making himself at home, poking at various things Kageyama had around the house. Yamaguchi was right beside him as always.  
“Really, Kageyama, Hinata’s worried about you.” Yamaguchi added, nodding. “We’re just doing what he asked us to.”  
Kageyama sighed, nodding. “Alright, then. Thanks, I guess…” He coughed, catching the petals in his hands.  
“Oh, jeez, you really do have hanahaki?” Yamaguchi mumbled, staring solemnly at Kageyama.  
“Tch, what, did you think Hinata was lying?” He discarded the flowers he’d grown to hate in a trashcan in the corner, then walking past Tsukishima and into his bedroom. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hesitantly followed.  
Kageyama collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He’d forgotten his water in the kitchen. “If you two are taking care of me, can one of you go get my glass of water? I left it in the kitchen.”  
Tsukishima put a hand up. “I’ll get it.”  
As Tsukishima stepped out and closed the door, Yamaguchi sat himself on the edge of Kageyama’s bed. “… Who… who are you in love with…?” He murmured, then after a second, added, “I-If you don’t mind me asking!”  
Kageyama leaned over and coughed flowers into the slowly filling bin. “… You’re seriously asking?”  
Yamaguchi nodded slowly, twiddling his thumbs. “Maybe if they know, it’ll fix this somehow…”  
Hearing a bitter laugh, Yamaguchi glanced up. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Listen, Yamaguchi. I gave up hope of this just miraculously getting fixed. No fairy is gonna fly through my window, hit me on the head with a wand, and say ‘you’re all better now!’ No. So just… don’t say that. Okay?”  
At that moment, Tsukishima re-entered the room, holding Kageyama’s glass of water. “… Did something happen while I was gone?”  
“Nothing.” Kageyama didn’t have the energy to whip up an insult. Instead he leaned back into his bed.  
“Alright, then I have something to ask you.” He set his hands on his hips, staring at Kageyama.  
“What?”  
“So, who is it that you love?”  
Kageyama rubbed his face and yawned. “Look, if you two really care that much, I’ll tell you…”  
Yamaguchi nodded. “Please.”  
“Don’t tell him, though… I… I want to tell him myself.”  
“Don’t cry on us, now.” Tsukishima commented.  
“… It’s Hinata… he’s just so… perfect…” Before Kageyama could continue or lean over to his flower bin, he doubled over, coughing up petals into his hands. Yamaguchi leaned over and set a hand on Kageyama’s back, trying to steady him, but it didn’t help.  
Kageyama couldn’t stop. Petals were starting to fall out of his hands; there were too many. They surrounded him on the bed.  
Yamaguchi, patting his back, looked at Tsukishima helplessly. “Call an ambulance or something!”  
Tsukishima pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and did as he was told.


	2. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata could do nothing but stare in horror.
> 
> Kageyama's taken to the hospital. Hinata witnesses something he wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad end is bad. Bad bad end! [hits the bad end with a rolled up newspaper]

Around midnight, Kageyama sat in a hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. He was angry. Angry that Hinata had played him in their first game. He was angry they went to the same school, played on the same volleyball team. Angry that he even met Hinata.  
Because now, he’d fallen in love with him. And he didn’t love him back.  
He sighed and rolled over to look out his window, where he got a nice nighttime view of town. On the third floor, you got a nice view of everything. The stars in the sky, and buildings with their windows lit up, people walking on the streets.  
Kageyama would rather be anywhere but here.  
He heard the sound of his door clicking open, and rolling over once more, found Hinata standing there. “Kageyama!” He darted over and sat on the edge of his bed. “Are you okay?!”  
Kageyama nodded, waving him off. “Yeah. The doctors removed a bit of the flowers, but it’ll grow back fast. They said they have to take it all out in at least 24 hours, or else they might not be able to save me.”  
Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes and frowned. “… Will you get it removed?”  
Kageyama glanced away. “I… H-Hinata? I’ve got something important to tell you…”  
“H-huh? What is it? You can tell me anything.”  
“I…” Kageyama took a deep breath and swallowed through the feeling of needing to cough. “I love you, Hinata. And this hanahaki is because of that… and I won't get it removed, because I want to keep loving you!”  
Hinata’s eyes grew wide and his look of confusion was replaced with one of horror. “K-K-Kageyama?!”  
Kageyama suddenly coughed, now, petals fluttering in the air. They fluttered around the two and out the window. Kageyama’s coughing didn’t stop, now.  
Hinata could do nothing but to continue to stare in horror. “I don’t love you back,” He whispered, not bothering to brush away the petals that landed on him.  
Kageyama gasped. He couldn’t breathe. Too many flowers blocked the way. He shut his eyes. “Hinata!”  
Finally surprised out of his horror, Hinata pressed the “call nurse” button. But it was too late. Right in front of his eyes, his best friend was dying in front of him. Tears running down his face, he knelt beside Kageyama’s bed, sobbing.  
Till the end, they were together. And Kageyama didn’t mind dying. Because either way, he loved Hinata. It didn’t matter if Hinata loved him back; he’d gotten to feel love.

A month later.  
Hinata stood on the volleyball court, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The game was close, but he was sure he could win. A set from their new setter… he ran forward…  
A flashback of Kageyama setting the ball for him passed through his mind…  
Hinata fell mid-air, then quickly scrambled to his feet, only to see the ball hitting their side of the court. He sighed. “Sorry!”  
Tanaka set a hand on his shoulder. “Nice try, anyway. Thinking about him again?”  
Hinata nodded, then smiled. “I’m fine, though! I shouldn’t let it drag me down the way it does, but I can’t get over it.”  
Tanaka nodded understandingly, “I know. You guys were really close. But you’ll be fine, I know it!”  
“Thanks Tanaka-senpai!”  
Tanaka grinned, ruffled Hinata’s hair, and went off to talk to Noya and Asahi.  
Hinata sighed. Tanaka was right, he’d be fine. Either way, he’d never forget Kageyama…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next is the good end!


	3. Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s breathing eased. He sighed and leaned back into the bed, feeling the flowers slowly disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less dying, more singing? No, there's no singing in this one, either.

Around midnight, Kageyama sat in a hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. He was upset. Upset that Hinata had played him in their first game. He was upset they went to the same school, played on the same volleyball team. Upset that he even met Hinata.  
Because now, he’d fallen in love with him.  
He sighed and rolled over to look out his window, where he got a nice nighttime view of town. On the third floor, you got a nice view of everything. The stars in the sky, and buildings with their windows lit up, people walking on the streets.  
Kageyama would rather be anywhere but here.  
He heard the sound of his door clicking open, and rolling over once more, found Hinata standing there. “Kageyama!” He darted over and sat on the edge of his bed. “Are you okay?!”  
Kageyama nodded, waving him off. “Yeah. The doctors removed a bit of the flowers, but it’ll grow back fast. They said they have to take it all out in at least 24 hours, or else they might not be able to save me.”  
Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes and frowned. “… Will you get it removed?”  
Kageyama glanced away. “I… I won’t… H-Hinata? I’ve got something important to tell you…”  
“H-huh? What is it? You can tell me anything.”  
“I…” Kageyama took a deep breath and swallowed through the feeling of needing to cough. “I love you, Hinata. And this hanahaki is because of that…”  
Hinata’s eyes grew wide and his look of confusion was replaced with one of understanding. “… K-Kageyama…”  
Kageyama’s breathing suddenly eased. He sighed and leaned back into the hospital bed, feeling the flowers that had been killing him slowly disappearing.  
Hinata could do nothing but to continue to stare in embarrassment. “I l-love you too,” He whispered, putting his face in his hands to hide his burning face.  
Kageyama gasped. He could breathe now. He shut his eyes, tears of happiness starting to roll down his cheeks. “Hinata…”  
Finally surprised out of his stupor, Hinata pressed the “call nurse” button.Because Kageyama didn’t need to be here anymore.   
By the time the nurse got there, Kageyama had fallen asleep, exhaustion from the hanahaki finally weighing down on him. Hinata had planted himself next to him on the bed. He smiled at the nurse. “Can I check him out?”  
They were together. And they loved each other.

A month later.  
Hinata stood on the volleyball court, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The game was close, but he was sure he could win. A set from Kageyama… he dashed forward…  
Hinata jumped into the air as always, and hit the ball full force. He landed and watched as the ball hit the other side of the court.  
“Nice toss Kageyama!” He called.  
“Tch.” Kageyama replied, walking up next to him.  
Hinata smiled up at him. “I’m glad you admitted it to me, Kageyama.”  
Kageyama’s face reddened. “Whatever, dumbass.”  
Hinata pulled his boyfriend down to his level and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Hanahaki is my aesthetic tbh, I'm glad I wrote this.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. Not.


End file.
